1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a measuring instrument for determining the thickness of elements such as walls, flooring, ceilings and other panel and/or slab type of structures, particularly in the building construction environment, although it is useful in other settings.
In the construction and maintenance industry it is often necessary and/or desirable to quickly determine the thickness of a ceiling wall or floor slab. In most cases, where an end or sectional observation is not possible or practical, a small aperture is bored in the element to be measured and one worker is stationed on one side of the wall, another worker is stationed on opposite side at the bored aperture, and a measuring device such as a ruler or measuring tape or other common type of indicia is placed through the opening and the base indicia recorded on one side and the spaced indicia on the other side recorded. The difference indicates the thickness of the wall either by subtraction or a direct reading on the surface by the individual making the recording of the thickness.
It is obvious that this method takes two workers to accomplish and the possibility of errors is multiplied due to the fact that there are two observers who are not in direct visual communication with each other.
The present invention provides a depth or thickness finder for rapidly and easily enabling one person to determine the thickness of a floor slab, wall, or ceiling once a relatively small shaft/opening is made through the element to be measured.
2. Prior Art
Applicants are not aware of any very simple device whereby an individual can directly determine the thickness of a wall, floor, or ceiling slab rapidly, and alone, in an accurate manner, with an inexpensive mechanical measuring device.
One complex gauge for measuring the length of an opening especially for use in orthopedic surgery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,043 Cunningham in which the length of an opening such as in a bone is determined indirectly by the relative positions between a probe and an the elongated member.
A gauge for determining the depth of a hole, depression, indentation or the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,859 Wojcik in this the depth gauge is disclosed for measuring the depth of closed holes rather than pores through an element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,566 Lycan discloses a gauge for measuring the offset of two structural members positioned at the end which basically comprises two sliding probes having mutually engaging side faces and contact end portions for engagement with structural members. The offset of such structural members will be indicated by the relative longitudinal positions of the bar members.